


More than what meets the eye

by juvia21



Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Kidnapping, M/M, Master/Pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juvia21/pseuds/juvia21
Summary: Slade wants to break the Titans revolves and know just how to do so.A trade I did with Red Pearl back on an earlier version of Y-gallery.
Relationships: Garfield Logan/Slade Wilson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	More than what meets the eye

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans (2003) created by Glen Murakami.

More than what meets the eye

Another day, another crime stopped by the Teen Titans. Their most recent success was over Doctor Light in his attempt in robbing a bank.

Robin had a hand resting under his chin, deep in thought. “Robin, is something the matter?” asked Starfire.

Robin looked over his side to her standing next to him. “It’s just that all these past crimes we’ve stopped have been too easy.” “Maybe we’re just that awesome.” said Beast Boy.

“You could just be looking too much into it.” said Cyborg. “Maybe but it still feels that someone is testing us.” said Robin.

On that note, the five titans begin their journey back to Titans Tower. In an alleyway not that far from them, a robot commando was monitoring their movements.

In a far deserted part of Jump City, a large building stood around appearing to be abandoned. Though one looked exactly like the others on the outside, on the inside was well established to fit the needs of the person inside.

They watched the Titans on a large screen. “You’re getting close Robin, but not close enough. Soon the five of you will be destroyed. Now that I’ve located the weakest link.” said the person.

They pressed a few buttons on a keyboard as the screen switched over to Titans Tower. Within Titans Tower, the last of the Titans headed toward their room.

A few hours passed before six silent figures crept about the tower. They went through the halls, careful not to alert anyone of their presence.

The six of them soon reached their intended destination. They slowly eased the door open before making their way in.

A lone titan slept peacefully, unaware of the new threat in the room. One of the figures pounced on the titan with a hypodermic needle in hand.

This quickly woke the titan, but the other figures were quick to blindfold, gag, and tie up the titan. Meanwhile, the first figure finished injecting everything in the syringe.

The titan’s struggles slowly stopped before coming to a complete halt. The six figures quickly left the tower with the titan with them.

~Three hours later~

The titan slowly stirred awake letting out a groan. They looked around to a figure slowly walking toward them.

“Looks like you’re awake Garfield.” said the figure. The figure crouched down. “Or is it Beast Boy?”

“Slade!” yelled the titan. They quickly tried to move only to find their wrist and ankles chained to the floor.

“Now, now. We won’t get anything if you don’t calm down.” said Slade. Beast boy ignored him as he tried to break free.

Only to find it was impossible and he could no longer shapeshift. “Wh- what did you do to me?!” shouted Beast boy.

“Simple. I’ve neutralized your powers.” Slade walked over to Beast boy slowly before holding his chin.

“After all, how else were we going to talk.” said Slade. “I have nothing to say you but it’s good to know how much of a threat I am.” taunted Best boy.

Slade only chuckled at that. “What’s so funny?” “The way you actually think you're even a cause to worry. The reason I captured you is quite the opposite.” said Slade.

He slowly began to pace around Beast boy. “Just what purpose do you serve to them? What do you bring to team? Robin’s the leader, Cyborg’s the technician, Starfire’s the heart, and Raven’s the brains. You’re nothing more than a weak link, holding them back.”

“Y-you’re wrong!” yelled Beast Boy. Slade stopped in front of him and peered deep into his eyes. “Oh am I?” questioned Slade.

Beast Boy turned his head and closed his eyes, trying to not think about how true the words were, nor the imposing figure over him.

It wasn’t until he heard the thud of metal hitting the ground did he open his eyes. Beast Boy saw that Slade had undone his restraints.

“How about you prove to me how wrong I am. What strength do you truly possess without your precious powers.”

Beast Boy was quick to his feet as he charged forward. Punching in complete blind fury. Slade merely sidesteps each swing, a smirk hidden behind his mask.

On one swing Slade grabbed Beast Boy’s wrist and swung him back. Beast Boy stumbled a few times before falling to the ground.

“Are you even trying? I barely did anything and you’re already on the ground.” taunted Slade. “Shut up!” cried out Beast Boy as he charged again.

This time when Beast Boy was within range, Slade delivered a roundhouse kick. This cause Beast Boy to fall to his side, before being sent back by a side kick.

He remained dazed on the ground for some time. During that instance, Slade held Beast Boy’s wrist above his head.

Beast Boy didn’t even notice until he felt a weight on his chest. “G-get off of me!” shouted Beast Boy.

“Now why would I do that? It’s high time I showed you what purpose you truly serve.” said Slade as he slowly unzipped his pants.

Beast Boy tried to turn his head away but Slade just simply repositioned himself, so he was sitting on Beast Boy’s chest.

The titan could feel the hard member on his face but still tried to resist. “Now, now. Struggling will get you nowhere. Just accept it.”

Beast Boy wanted to make a remark badly but kept his mouth closed. “Then we’ll just do this the hard way.” said Slade as he got something from his belt.

With missing a beat, he punched Beast Boy hard in the gut. The moment Beast Boy open his mouth to gasp, Slade forced something into the titan's mouth.

Beast Boy tried to close his mouth but couldn’t due the ring gag forced into his mouth. Slade slowly pushed his hard length into Beast Boy’s mouth.

“There was that so hard to do?” Beast Boy could only glare as his face flushed in both anger and humiliation.

Slade kept forcing more and more of his cock in until his crotch was buried in Beast Boy’s face. He stayed still for a moment, savoring the warm wet mouth.

Ignoring the gags coming from the body underneath him. After a few moments, Slade pulled back before thrusting back in.

Gurgling was soon heard as Slade kept forcing himself in and out of the titan's throat. 

“The moment I saw you I knew your big mouth could be put to much better use. You’ll make make an excellent little slut." commented Slade.

Beast Boy gagged even more as his throat was being fucked. Spit soon formed around the corners of his mouth. This only encouraged Slade to grab the green locks and thrust even faster.

After what seemed like eternity, Slade finally came, the fresh seed going down the titan's throat. Beast Boy had no choice but the swallow as much as he could or to drown.

Slade pulled back and lets his seed spew onto Beast Boy's face. When he finally stopped he couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"Yes, you will make an excellent little slut." Beast Boy tried to glare in his dazed state. His eyes began to slowly become slitted.

A low growl emitted from his throat. "Looks someone still need to learn their place." taunted Slade. What happened next was something Slade not expecting.

Beast Boy's legs came up and wrapped around Slade, before they shifted into snake's.

Slade lost his grip, allowing the titan to slip free. Beast Boy continued with his transformation and wrapped himself completely around the villain.

'How is able to transform?' thought Slade as he struggled to break free. Beast Boy tightened his hold as his upper body changed back.

He groped Slade’s butt, staring at it lustfully. The struggles only made Beast Boy tightened his hold.

His nails grew longer as he traced over the villain's pants. The nails sliced a hole in it.

Beast Boy pushed his tongue into Slade's tight hole. Slade tried to hold back moans that wanted to out, as he tried break free even more with no avail.

Beast Boy suddenly changed their position to where he was on top as his lower changed back. Slade thought of this as his chance and tried to get back on top.

This only made Beast Boy growl as he bit the villain's neck. Slade lets out a low moan as he fangs sinking into his neck. His body started to heat up as he panted.

"W-what did you just do?" panted out Slade. "Just a little something to help you relax." said Beast Boy as he undid his pants.

He then rubbed his cock over Slade's crack. "Say goodbye to your asshole, cause it's mine now." With a snap of his hips, Beast Boy plunged his cock into Slade's hole.

Slade tried to compress a moan as he was filled with the titan's cock.  
“Such a nice, tight ass time to tear it up.” said Beast boy as he gripped the villain's hips and started pounding into him.

Slade was starting to drool as his sweet was found. His arms started to give out and he leans forward, with his ass in the air.

Beast Boy changed the angle a little as trusted in even deeper. Slade slowly felt his release creep closer and closer. The titan reached around and barely touched the cock.

Slade lets out a moan as he came all over the floor. "Go ahead but don’t think I’m going to stop until I’m satisfied.”

The villain was driven to release after release he coated the floor with his seed. No matter how tight Slade got Beast boy continued to pound his ass with no sign of stopping.

"Guess it's time to fill your slutty hole with my seed." Beast boy gripped Slade's hips tighter making the villain moan. The titan gave a final thrust and came. 

Slade moaned as his ass was filled with spurt after spurt of hot seed. The villain couldn’t believe there was so much.

Slade's stomach was filled with the seed and more seed spilled back over Beast Boy's cock and balls and some running down his legs. 

‘So much cum inside me…’ Slade groaned and The titan pulled his still hard cock out of his hole. The villain slid to the floor and Beast Boy spun him around. 

The titan pointed his still hard cock at Slade.

“Time to, clean up.” Beast Boy gripped Slade's head took the mask off, revealing short white hair, blue eye, an eye patch over one eye, and a short white beard. 

He then led the villain to his cock. Slade reluctantly opened his mouth and started sucking Beat boy’s cock clean. “Hmm, such a good boy.”

The titan grabbed the white locks and thrust into the warm mouth. Slade gag as he moans at the rough treatment.

He pulled his clean arousal free from Slade's lips. Beast boy started stroking his cock with a smirk. The titan came hard his large amount of seed coated the villain's entire body.

Slade looked up at the still hard cock, before seeing the predatory and lustful look in the titan's eye. By the way things were looking, he knew this was not going to end anytime soon.

~The next morning~

When Beast Boy didn’t show up the next morning, the other titans didn’t think anything of it at first. But when it started to become late in the afternoon, they began to question his whereabouts. 

They started to go searching for the missing titan when he came in. “Where have you been?” asked Raven crossing her arms.

“Nowhere in particular. Just found a pet and wanted to keep him.” answered Best Boy. He pulled on the leash, he was holding.

On the other end, a certain villain crawled on all fours into the building. Many were shocked to see who was coming in.

“Is that... Slade?!” asked Robin. “Sure is.” Slade no longer had his mask on, instead, it was in his mouth. The only thing he wore was a black collar that had a tag that said “Property of Beast Boy”, a green jockstrap with the initials of BB on it, and dog tail butt plug.

“He tried to get rid of me but I ended up as the winner. Now he belongs to me.” Cyborg walked up to him and the two high fived.

“Nice work BB.” said Cyborg. “Oh it was nothing.” said Beast Boy. Starfire tilted her head a little. “I do not understand. I thought we put villains in jail. I was not aware they could be kept as a dog. Is this a new Earth custom?” said Starfire.

Raven put a hand on her shoulder and said “I’ll explain it to you later.”


End file.
